


Back for good

by KelleaMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Gen, Tattoo Artist Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelleaMarie/pseuds/KelleaMarie
Summary: Its been a few years since the pack grew up and separated, but stiles is about to see a familiar face.





	

Stiles had spent 10 minutes pacing in front of the tattoo parlour debating if he was ready to go in, when the weather made the decision for him,seeking shelter from the store he entered the parlour and was enveloped in the sharp scent of antiseptic, the walls were a mix of black, grey and white giving the place a very professional feel, while the pops of colour provided by the furniture and artworks made it cool and edgy.

The canvases on one of the walls contained scenes with dark forests and creatures lurking between the trees, scenes which reminded Stiles of the Preserve, just outside of Beacon Hills, he was brought out of his musings by the sound of a door opening and as he turned towards the noise he was brought short by a very familiar tattoo that he could see peeking out the edges of the tank top the tattoo artist was wearing.

Between the artists shoulder blades sat a reminder of Stiles past, the Triskele.


End file.
